


Sidetracked

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, also hobbit mcu crossover, i'm not that bad, i'm providing levity because this fic is super smutty, if that matters, is this enough to warn you, it's okay if it's in a threeway, jk, like i'm not religious but i'm going for confession smutty, more like sinday, smut sunday?, touchin' tips, you'll never forgive me father for i have sinned greatly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: A Hobbit/MCU crossover featuring Loki and Thranduil. Oh, and there is a plot: Reader is assigned to transfer Loki to his prison on earth but they get a bit lost along the way.





	Sidetracked

You were growing annoyed already. It was typical of your luck that you should be chosen for the mission, but you suspected you were the only one trustworthy enough to get it done. Loki had many enemies and it would be easy enough for them to think of better punishments for him and Thor couldn’t be trusted to deliver his own brother. He was too easily fooled. **  
**

Thor had arrived with his people and to the chagrin of many, Loki. Earth was their last refuge and you could not turn away the other wordly king after all he had done on the behalf of your people. But Loki could not go without atonement.

Thor had quickly ruled out death and after a lengthy negotiation, it had been agreed that the trickster would be locked away to serve justice. And you were chosen as the peaceful mediator. The only one with enough restraint not to strangle the god though you often thought of it. You were to be his escort to his prison; what would be a short but no doubt exhausting trip.

You crossed your arms as you watched Thor say farewell to his brother; a grimness to his remaining eye. It was bittersweet even if Loki had wrought terror on your world. Since his arrival aboard the ship of refugees, you had noticed a difference in him.

You had met him when first he had been held in a cell at Stark Tower; he had tried to provoke you as he did everyone but he tried too hard. It was easier to shrug him off. Now, he did not so much resent his brother and a glimmer of humanity peeked through his facade. He was still wily but not without compassion.

Yet you were still wary. You knew he could not be trusted. Even now. He _was_ a trickster after all.

“When they finish with their lengthy goodbye, I’ll send you two on your way,” Stephen said, his voice shaking you from your thoughts, “All you need to do is hand him over. That cuff around his wrist,” He gestured to the silver bracelet on Loki’s arm, “If he should resist, you can use yours to rein him in.” A matching hoop was around your wrist, “If he should stray, you can track him. The bracelet will incapacitate him until you find him.“

“Well, I can see you have all your bases covered,” You tilted your head, “But I still think you underestimate him.”

“He said the same,” Strange scoffed, “He says my magic is paltry next to his but I’ve yet to have to do more than a parlour trick to deal with him.”

“I am not trying to detract from your abilities, Doctor,” You rubbed your chin anxiously, “I only know Loki and his tendencies. Things are never as simple as he lets you think they are.”

“Well,” Thor’s deep voice kept Strange from replying, the Asgardians approaching at last, “My brother is ready to go.” Thor’s voice was grey, “You say I can visit, Doctor?”

“You may, within reason,” Strange replied, “I’ll give you no trouble but Stark is another matter. He’s agreed tenuously to the arrangement but he can be temperamental.”

“He is rather amusing, that one,” Loki grinned, “I am thankful you did not choose him for my escort,” He looked to you coyly, “I suspect I wouldn’t reach my prison in one piece.”

“Even so, that is yet to be seen,” You met his green eyes with a dry grimace, “I may not hold a deep a grudge as Tony but I recall your tricks all the same.”

“Y/N,” Thor stepped forward, “Please, I promise, he’ll give you no trouble. He has agreed to it all and I would hold him to that word…” He peered over his shoulder for a moment, “My brother has changed. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I know,” You touched Thor’s hand, “I have siblings, too. We see in them what others cannot.”

“Thank you, Lady Y/N,” He bowed his head before stepping back, “I wish you a safe journey.” He paused as he glanced at Loki, “Both of you.”

“Never fear, I survived those months in that ship with you, brother,” Loki jibed and his brother shook his head.

“Alright, you two, right here,” Strange directed you to stand next to your prisoner, “It shouldn’t be very difficult.”

Strange’s cloak filled with a gust which did not touch the rest of the room and cryptic circles limned his hands. You could feel the world haze as the room shifted, the orange halos slashed with green suddenly and you felt the floor fall out from under you. You heard Strange and Thor shouting but could not decipher their words before silence swallowed all sound.

You came crashing down so hard that you fell to your knees, cursing as a stone jabbed through the fabric of your pants. The world ceased spinning as you gripped your forehead and looked over at Loki who seemed rather pleased with himself. This did not look like the prison.

“Loki,” You pushed yourself to your feet, “What did you do?”

“That sorcerer thinks he can out magick me,” He gloated, “I’ve waited far too long to set him right. Oh, but you didn’t even see the look on his face.”

“Where the fuck are we, Loki?” You nearly shouted.

You were in a forest, the chirps of birds echoed from the distance and the breeze stirred the leaves above. You always felt slightly lost amid so many trees but you felt entirely disoriented. Something about this place told you that you were well and truly off course.

“I know as well as you but that wizard won’t be finding us anytime soon,” He chuckled.

“This isn’t funny,” You growled as he turned away, starting to wander into the trees, “Hey, where are you going?”

“Away,” He waved over his shoulder, “Good luck.”

You snarled and touched the bracelet at your wrist, watching as Loki keeled over with a yipe and writhed on the ground. He stilled and you approached, stopping beside him as you stared down at him.

“Idiot,” You muttered, the roll of your eyes cut short by the sound of hooves.

You slowly turned to the nearing horses, long-haired men approaching. Their posture spoke of refinement and they sat the saddle as if they weighed less than air. Their pointed ears unsettled you, assuring you that you were no long in your own world. Loki had displaced you through space, time, or dimension. Truly, all that mattered was that you were totally fucked.

“Who are you?” One of the men pointed a spear at you, “You who trespasses on Mirkwoodian soil.”

“Um,” You looked at Loki who was still recovering from his shock, “It’s a long story…I think it better we tell it to your leader.”

* * *

It was a far walk, especially with your hands tied and being led by half a dozen men on horses. Every time you managed to catch your pace, you were jolted forward by the horse and nearly fell into the dirt. You were tempted to free yourself but it would be better to walk into your next encounter in a peaceable manner.

Loki was another story. You had threatened him with another zap if he tried anything and wavered between telling him to trust you and demanding he shut up. He was going to get you killed before you even met your next foe. His japes about their pointed ears earned him a cuff on the head and you had to talk your captors out of another.

You were dragged across an arched bridgeway to a palace which seemed to have grown out of the ground. It was unlike anything you had ever seen and reminded you of a fairytale. Loki was less impressed and emphatically rolled his eyes at the scene.

“Listen,” You elbowed him as your captors descended from their horses, “Let me do the talking and don’t start getting snarky, okay?”

“You really think your tongue can get us out of this?” He grinned, “If I had a blade we’d already be gone.”

“If you hadn’t gotten your black magic involved we wouldn’t be here,” You were tempted to seize his collar. His green eyes flashed and he seemed to relish your anger. Something about the way he looked at you unsettled you. And the heat it sparked within was more than ire. “Just shut up.”

You turned to the man who untied your bonds from around the horse and tugged you towards the steps, Loki not far behind. You inhaled deeply as you entered the palace, trying not to let your thoughts get away from you. You had faced worse. You had felt the steel of an enemy’s blade against your throat and stared into the mouth of evil. Surely, this was not so bad.

Tall doors opened before you revealing a long throne room, a single figure at its head. The twisted branches formed a grand chair where the lithe form sat as if awaiting you. One leg over the other he held a glass of wine and glanced lazily as you were led to a halt before him. You swallowed and kept your face placid, hoping you did not spend the whole night in ropes.

“Strangers in my kingdom,” His deep voice was steady, quiet but easily heard, “You look a far way from home.”

“You could say that,” You began, stretching your fingers as the blood began to stagnate at their tips, “But we did not intend to trespass. We’re merely lost and trying to find our way through. We do not intend to stay.”

“This is a realm of elves not mortals,” The king, as his crown suggested, drawled.

“Mortals?” Loki echoed with a sharp cough, “You be careful who your speaking to.”

“This is my kingdom and you are in no position to be making orders,” He uncrossed his legs, standing slowly.

“Loki,” You hissed as you looked him, “Shhhh. I told you.” You turned back to the elven king with a tentative smile, “I’m sorry about that. Really, we’re not here to disturb anyone or anything. We’re a bit lost and to be quite honest, we’re not from around here. Like, at all. Just look at us.”

The silver elf paused, looking you over, his eyes lingering for an uncomfortable length of time before quickly skimming over Loki. You glanced between the two of them as their eyes met and they seemed to challenge each other. Did they really abide the machismo of their sex or were they engorged with their own egos?

“You seem like the smart one between the two of you,” The king finally spoke, “But you must understand why I would be wary of two outsiders as displaced as yourselves.”

“I do but we won’t waste any time in getting out of here. All we ask is that you don’t keep us because we do have somewhere we need to be,” You kept your nerves calm, “My companion is bad with directions and I think we took a wrong turn somewhere…”

“Usually I would direct you to spend your night in the cells, but I see no reason to fret. You’ve no weapons on you and the two of you pose as much threat as a butterfly,” You sensed Loki reach for the knife he did not have and you shot him a warning look, “But it is approaching sunset and our forests are treacherous after dark. You may remain for the night but we will see you gone in the morning or you  _will_  languish below.”

“We could ask no better terms,” You hid the relief which flowed through you, “We will be gone with the dawn.”

* * *

“You can’t be serious about this,” Loki was almost whining as you stood.

You had spent an hour and a half dozing on the love seat while Loki paced back and forth. Finally you had roused yourself and readied to leave. The elven king, Thranduil, had asked you to join him for dinner but had casually failed to issue the same invitation to your companion. You weren’t of the mood to turn down a meal and to be fair, you were starting to get annoyed with the god.

“You think he’s going to poison me?” You trilled.

“Of course not,” Loki pouted, “But you are supposed to be looking after me and all.”

“Trust me, you won’t get far,” You gestured to your bracelet, “Besides, shouldn’t you be happy about this?”

“I think this elf or whatever he calls himself is questionable,” He frowned, “And I don’t think it would hurt to have me nearby.”

“If I recall correctly, Loki, I am the one guarding you not the other way around,” You approached him, standing before him nonchalantly, “Besides, I can take care of myself. I’ve proven that to you before.”

“Yes, you have,” He grumbled, looking away embarrassed, “Just go then….” He picked up a crystal dish and examined it, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here.” He set down the dish and picked at his cuff, “This damned thing.”

“Don’t pull too hard on that,” You warned as you opened the door, “You’ll trigger it.”

You closed the door behind you as you heard Loki grumble. He had turned your journey upside down and whatever qualms he had were of his own doing. You didn’t need to bother yourself with him or his comforts and should he try anything, you had your bracelet to keep him in check.

Besides, it was almost exciting to eat with a king even though you had no idea what exactly he was king of. For all you knew, there was a king on every street. The prospect of food was most welcoming and Thranduil was interesting in his own right. An elf, so he said, and he looked at you with less animosity than Loki. Truly, it  _was_  the better option.

You approached the royal chambers. At least, they matched the description you had been given. You knocked on the carved door; the thick wood sending a cacophonous echo down the corridor. They were opened as if they had felt the impact, a pair of attendants pulling them inward. You raised your chin and entered.

Thranduil was sat at a round table, another chair at his side; empty. The room was even more spectacular than your own. The walls were a pale ivory, white birch woven into them. Silver marked almost every surface; the table’s edge, the mantle over the hearth, every candlestick and lantern, even the cushions were woven with shining thread.

“My lady,” Thranduil greeted as he rose. He glanced over your shoulder and nodded. You looked back as the attendants exited, closing the doors behind them. You suddenly felt on edge as you stood alone with the elven king.

“Your majesty? Forgive me, I’m not sure of royal customs,” You offered a small smile, “We don’t really have them where I’m from and I never thought to bother with Loki.”

“Loki?” He raised a brow.

“He’s a prince, or so he claims,” You remarked galely, “He has gifted himself many titles.”

“But not a king,” Thranduil smirked, “Tell me, why do you travel with the sallow prince?”

“Duty. Bad luck,” You answered, following him as he gestured you towards the table.

He pulled out the second chair and you sat carefully. You felt out of place on the brocade cushion. Your black jeans were ratty in comparison to the king’s steely robe, your cotton shirt plain. You almost regretted leaving your jacket in your room, it would have at least added another layer.

“Wine?” He took the ewer from the table top.

“Mmm,” You eyed the bottle. You tried not to indulge while on a mission.

“To help you relax. You’re in a foreign land, you need help adjusting.”

“Well, maybe just one glass,” You accepted the silver-stemmed goblet with a courteous thank you.

“My cooks have prepared us a simple meal but I expect it should be most pleasing after such a long day,” He removed the lids of the platters, “You look as if you’ve travelled far.”

“The trip wasn’t so tedious, rather…disjointed,” Your knees were still sore from your rough landing.

“Tell me of this place you hail from. Where your women dress so…oddly.”

You tilted your head and laughed without thinking. In comparison to Loki’s Asgardian garb, you must have appeared rather unkempt. He fit in more than you in this land, even if he did loathe it.

“Well, we don’t really dress up every day like your kind,” You began, “But we have our fashionable moments…”

Even if the conversation was punctuated with moments of awkwardness, and even tension, you were thankful for the invitation. You were hungrier than you had known and it was a break from your less than favourable companion. 

Despite your reluctance, you drank two glasses of wine and nearly forgot the misstep which had led you to this strange place. As you talked, your nerves calmed and by the time you had cleared your plate, you were giggling at the king’s wry quips. He could be stern but it often came off as misplaced nonchalance. Or perhaps he reminded you of Loki. That in itself was amusing.

Thinking of Loki. Your eyes widened as you looked over and found a dark figure sitting on the couch behind Thranduil. You weren’t sure when the god had appeared but he scowled back at you. In your surprise, your hand knocked over your glass and it spilled onto your lap.

You stood suddenly and exclaimed, “Loki?!”

Thranduil rose, calmly turning to his unexpected visitor. He chuckled softly under his breath and turned back to you, taking a cloth napkin from the table and handing it to you. A sly smirk twisted his face.

“I’m sorry to say we’ve no food left to share,” You took the cloth from him as he spun around once more, “But your more than welcome to some wine.”

“Look at you,” Loki disappeared and his voice came from behind you as you dabbed at the wine on your pants, “Cavorting around with some preposterous king when you should be completing your mission.”

“Which is getting you to your prison,” You retorted as you turned on him, “And which I recall, you fucked up.”

“Now, let’s keep this civil,” Thranduil was the uncharacteristic voice of reason, “Loki, is it?”

“Loki, it is,” The god affirmed venomously.

“Please, sit, enjoy a glass of wine,” His voice unsettled you. It was the same tone he had used on you. The one which had lulled you; dimmed your defenses.

“I don’t want your wine,” Loki snapped, “I’m not so foolish as her.”

“You misjudge me. I have not mistreated Y/N, nor yourself truly,” His voice was even, unfazed, “All accommodation I can offer is at your disposal. Both of you.”

“For as long as she drinks your wine, hmm? Another glass and you’d have her in your bed, no doubt.”

“Loki, what the fuck?” You hissed.

“I can’t say the desire didn’t occur to me,” Thranduil stood at your other shoulder; the two of them stepping closer. “And I daresay, to you.”

For a moment, Loki looked shock. His lips twitched and a faint pink rose in his cheeks. “How dare–”

“You’re more than welcome to join us,” Thranduil interjected, “That is, if Y/N agrees?”

“What? I never–” The situation had taken a most confounding turn. You looked between them, your lips slightly parted and your eyes wide. “Okay, haha, very funny.”

Neither of them laughed. In fact, they shared the same expression; determined, yearning, licentious. You inhaled, holding your breath as you slowly backed away. You raised your hands, the heat washing over you.

“Look, I just–you gotta let me think,” Your voice was brittle, betraying your guilt. For whatever reason, you weren’t repulsed by the proposition.

“I think I could set aside our differences if your willing to share,” Loki slithered.

“Uh,” You covered your burning cheeks, “This can’t be real.”

You closed your eyes, searching for that last sliver of resistance. This would be wrong. You were to take Loki to prison and you were not to be colluding with an elf who had kept you from doing so. You had a mission to do…but it wasn’t exactly  _your_  fault it had been delayed.

“Well, my dear?” Your eyes fluttered open as Thranduil touched your elbow, “You can have one of us? Or both?”

“Uhhhh,” You bit your lip, “Please.”

“Please, what?” Loki was now closing in on you, his finger tickling your hip.

“I…can’t,” You whined, “I want to but–”  _Why did you say that?_

“It’s one night,” Thranduil leaned down, his breath rustling your hair, “In the morning, you may take your quarry and continue on your way.”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Loki chuckled, tugging at the hem of your shirt, “But I’ll try to be…agreeable.”

You lowered your hands, feeling the wine splashed across your pants.  _What had happened?  When had this night taken such a sharp turn?_  You laughed, at yourself and the circumstance. You looked up as both Asgardian and Mirkwoodian stared back, their eyes showing both hunger and confusion over your sudden amusement.

“Goddammit,” You sighed and grabbed Thranduil’s collar, pulling on him until his lips met yours. He kissed you back, feeling his smirk as he did. You separated and glanced between him and Loki, “I may as well get out of these wet pants.”

Thranduil bowed his head in ascent, retreating to the door which adjoined the next room. He deliberately turned the handle and let it fall open. He gestured inside and you peeked one last time over your shoulder, Loki’s green eyes filled with flames. They met yours and you were assured of your decision.

As you made your way to the next room, you felt Loki’s shadow behind you. His fingers reached out to caress your spine, sending a shiver through you. You entered a bedroom, a soft glow limning the furniture from amber lamps along the wall.

Thranduil began to unclasp his robe, the fine fabric growing lax around his shoulder. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

You turned to Loki who mirrored his counterpart. His was calmly removing his thick green jacket, his green eyes fixated on you. Your heart was racing, your veins fiery with lust. You exhaled and turned away, approaching the arched window on the other side of the large bed. You listened to the rustle of fabric, the soft clink of buckles and clasps.

You turned back and pulled your shirt over your head, revealing your plain sports bra. It felt less than sexy but the exposure sent a thrill through you. Both of them were down to only their trousers. You kicked off your boots and tucked your socks inside, ever paranoid of losing one.

You unbuttoned your fly as you neared the bed, pulling off the wine-scented jeans and letting them crumple at your feet. You climbed onto the wide mattress, the lush feathertop was welcoming. You reached back to unhook your sports bra and pulled it over your head clumsily.

“I’ll get those,” Loki appeared at the other side of the bed as you tossed away your bra.

He crawled across the bed, reaching out to touch the elastic of your panties. You looked down at his fingers as they slipped under the stained cotton, carefully edging it down your hips. You lifted your bottom as you let him remove your panties, only then noticing his own nudity. You had been so focused on keeping your cool, you hadn’t the time to really look.

You laid back as he untangled your panties from your legs and let them fall onto the floor with your bra. His hands explored the length of your legs, tickling your thighs and hip bones, cupping your breasts for a moment as he met your eye line. He leaned on one arm, hovering over you as his fingers came up to trace your collar bone.

He kissed you as you felt the bed shift from your other side. Thranduil’s lips met the flesh of your neck, tracing their way along your shoulder and chest. His fingers pinched your nipple, drawing from you a carnal moan into Loki’s mouth.

Loki removed his lips from yours and began to nibble at your ear, teasing along your jaw and neck. Thranduil continued his exploration, a trail of kisses and bites along your breasts and stomach. You hummed when his lips tickled your hips, his hand sliding over your thighs and pushing them apart.

You could feel the pressure as Loki sucked on your neck, sure to leave a dark bruise. You tugged at his hair to stop him and he looked up at you with mischief. You guided him back to your lips, melting as he hungrily kissed you.

Thranduil fingers traced the lines of your pelvis as he settled himself between your legs. He pressed between your lips as you felt his hot breath along your thighs. He brushed a finger over your mound, causing you to whimper and twitch. Loki purred and brought his hand up to fondle your breast.

Thranduil replaced his finger with his tongue. Softly at first, the cool sensation making you squirm. You reached out to touch Loki’s torso, his slender stomach firmly muscled. Slowly, you inched further, feeling the soft hair along his pelvis. He trembled as his member prodded your hand. You trailed your fingertips lower to its base, taking it firmly as you began to play with him.

Your breath hitched as Thranduil lapped between your legs, his tongue running circles and toying with you. The fire began to seethe, spreading along your inner thighs, trickling along your spine and filling your chest. You pushed Loki away as you cried out, panting and writhing in pleasure.

Your legs trembled as Thranduil removed himself from between your legs, crawling up beside you and burying his fingers in your hair. He pulled until you sat up, sharing a look with Loki as he guided you to your feet atop the mattress. He turned you as Loki sat against the pillow behind you.

You picked up on the king’s intention and stood over Loki. You slowly lowered yourself to your knees, Loki’s hands finding your hips swiftly. You reached down and took his shaft in your hand, guiding it to your sex. You lowered yourself carefully onto him, the angle unusual at first.

Thranduil stood before you, once more bunching your hair in his hand. You reached out to touch his cock, circling its tip with your fingers coyly. You caressed his length gently until he groaned, taking it more firmly and stroking as he moved closer.

You kissed his member, shyly at first, flicking it with your tongue. You licked the length of it, repeating the act as you continued to move your hand along his girth. You placed his tip on your lips, slowly letting him deeper.

Loki’s hand grasped your hips as he guided your pelvis, helping you move atop him. Your motion was slow but steady; enough that you wanted more. You pressed your tongue against Thranduil’s shaft as he entered your mouth, the act adding to the excitement brewing within you. You began to move your head, running your lips along his cock as he pulled harder on your hair.

It was difficult to keep going. Working both your mouth and pelvis at once. Loki kept your motion steady, his nails digging into the flesh of your hips. You kept your hand at the base of Thranduil’s member, moving it in tandem with your mouth. His moans intermingled with Loki’s and your own.

You focused on Thranduil as you felt your climax nearing, knowing that it would be difficult to continue through. As Loki sped up, trusting harder below as he continued to rock your hips, you nearly choked as you tried not to cry out. You only quickened your pace along Thranduil’s cock as your body shook and your muscles tensed and released all at once.

You removed your mouth as Thranduil grunted deeply, and he back away slightly so that his seed spilled onto your chest as you brought him to his peak. Loki ceased his thrusting, his hands on your waist as he shuddered and you felt the warmth spread within you.

You panted as you removed yourself from Loki, your thighs cramped. You took a corner of the blanket and wiped your chest as you sat at the edge of the bed. You could feel the moisture as it seeped down your thigh.

Thranduil let himself flop down between you and Loki, rolling over on his back as he reached over to touch your hip.

“Whenever you’re ready for more, my lady,” He breathed.

“Yes, when you’re ready,” Loki grinned as he stroked himself.

* * *

The morning came quickly, though the night had been long. The stamina of both god and elf was draining. You had thought they would never tire. You awoke between them on the wide bed, tangled in their arms. The guilt setting in immediately.

You didn’t regret it. It had been quite wonderful, but you were suppose to be delivering Loki to justice, not fucking him. You wriggled out from between them and climbed over Thranduil, your muscles still tender. You neared the large mirror over his vanity, gasping at the large purple bruise on your neck.

“Dammit, Loki,” You cursed.

“You called?” You looked over as the dark-haired trickster sat up.

“Hmmp, yes,” You kept your voice low. Thranduil’s snores assured you he was deep asleep. “Get dressed. We’re sneaking out of here now.”

You gathered your clothing from the floor and dressed quickly. As you tied your boot, Loki pulled on his jacket and neatened his hair in the mirror. As you came up behind him, he smirked at you in his reflection. You looked away.

“Come on. Before he wakes,” You tiptoed through the door.

“Oh, I never expected it of you. Just leaving.” He sniggered as he followed.

“Shut up, Loki, I’ve got a mission to finish.”

“You didn’t seem so concerned last night.”

“Last night was last night,” You retorted, “Now come on. You’re going to magick us away from here or so help me god–” You turned and held your finger over your bracelet threateningly.

“One condition,” He countered.

“No condition, Loki. You are going to prison.”

“Oh, I know I am,” He shrugged, “But Thor says I can have visitors.”

“And…”

“Well,” He raised a brow, “I can add you to the list.”

You narrowed your eyes, trying not to blush as visions of the night before flashed in your head.

“No one else need know,” He grinned, “I daresay, you enjoyed that little romp.”

“One visit,” You offered.

“A week.”

“A week?” You shook your head. “You’re lucky I’m offering once. And you’re not to say a word about that or last night.”

“Once a month and no one ever knows,” He returned triumphantly. He knew he had all the leverage.

“Fine, I’ll visit,” You surrendered, “But it doesn’t mean we’ll do anything more than talk.”

“Deal,” He smiled and held his hands up in a triangle, “But you know we don’t have anything to talk about.”

A green glow appeared between his fingers and you were encapsulated in emerald light. The same haze which had brought you to the fantastical land of elves. Once more, you landed heavily on your knees and cursed.

You brought your hair forward, hiding the bruise upon your neck as you looked up. Loki had stayed true to your arrangement. You almost felt bad turning him over to his jailers.  _Almost._

“One month,” He said as you punched your code into the keypad beside the thick metal door. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“One month,” You confirmed. “I’m sure you’ll count the days.”


End file.
